Batman and Superman: Fear No Evil
by TehZach1993
Summary: When a prison transport carrying the criminal Bane gets knocked over and he goes missing near Superman's territory. The Dark Knight enlists the help of his old friend.


Part 1 [Batman's PoV]

Arkham Asylum: When Gotham's justice system fails to do its job, the results are sent here. On a stormy night like this, the screams and wails are even worse than normal, that is, if anything about this place can be called anything close to normal.

As I walk down the dimly lit halls, with the levels of increasing insanity built upon each other cell after cell, floor after floor, they scream obscenities at me, death threats, or just plain old screaming until their lungs burn for air. This is what Gotham truly is, they should give tours of this place, that is they should if the more wily inmates didn't keep finding ways to break out. Arkham shows you what Gotham's heart is like, not any of the tourist attractions they try to prevent from being vandalized and destroyed almost as soon as the desperate folks who line their pockets with tourist money put them up. Arkham is Gotham's heart: Clotted with filth, giving the psychotics and criminal scum of Gotham a place to seek meager refuge to regroup and gather their thoughts until they can manage a daring escape attempt, and always pumping out more fresh blood due to new and inexperienced district attorneys being replaced all the time.

But if this is all true, then why do I always feel so at home here? Why does my blood rush for those first few seconds when I hear that the Joker, Two-Face, or Riddler have broken out of jail?

Lost in my thoughts, I realize I have arrived at my destination: A thick iron door with a small barred rectangle near the top, above the door, where the patient's name was usually listed, this one simply says: Identity Unknown.

The guard next to me carefully unlocks the door with his key, he opens it for me and I go in.  
I see him laying on his bed, everything but his face is illuminated by the flickering bulb outside the door, which the guard hastily closes behind me and locks. At first I think he is asleep, what kind of dreams could a madman like the Joker have after all the atrocities he's committed? Then, he hops up from the mattress and plants both his pale feet on the floor, hands on his knees, I see the bottom half of his face illuminated, he's smiling with those bright red lips of his, his eyes are still hidden in the darkness.

He speaks first, "Why Bats, what a pleasure, you've come to visit little old me in my dark gloomy cell! I'm touched really, and not just in the head like I've always been." He laughs wildly at his little joke, I don't smile.

"I came here for information, something is going to happen in Gotham soon, something big. All I know is that Bane has gone missing, he was last seen on a prison transport out of Gotham."

"So the so called 'World's Greatest Detective' needs MY help to solve one of Gotham's mysteries, haven't you considered the possibility that Bane is merely taking some time away from this rotten city?"

I don't say anything, he's toying with me. He knows more than he's letting on, he definitely is being smartassed when he said that last bit. Even with Joker's limited time outside his cell he knows about Bane being incarcerated and going missing on the prison transport, his escape has been all over everyone's lips.

I lean in close threateningly, "If you're somehow behind this, I WILL find out."

I turn and leave after that, leaving the sound of his insane laughter behind the door.

Part 2 [Bane's PoV]

I have trekked days across the mountain ranges indicated on the map I received with the letter, inviting me to the sanctuary of an organization called the League of Assassins. The letter told me very little, saying that all would be revealed once I arrived at my destination. I have indeed heard of this secretive organization that works in the shadows and has ears and eyes everywhere. Their leader is rumored to hold to secret to eternal youth and life, let's just say that I want a piece.

At last, I reach a point where I can go no further, a cliff jutting out before me and a blinding flurry of snow covers what comes after.

Then the snow suddenly parts, revealing a large flat precipice far as the eye can see carved out of the rocks, and on this precipice is an enormous palace. Although there is no alternative to getting there other than risking death by leaping across the gap, this was undoubtedly intended to provide a test of the guest's mettle.

I have already removed the feeding tube mechanism that supplies my body with its fix of the steroid Venom. In these conditions, the tubes would freeze, so I have packed them and a supply of emergency injections into a heated duffel bag which contain the rest of my essentials. I have already had to use two injections on the way here, my dependence on Venom is growing stronger, and with it I am becoming less and less fearsome than I was in Peña Duro.

I take a running start, and jump…

…

..

….

I grasp at the stone of the precipice, slippery wet snow making it hard to grip, I can feel myself slipping into that dark abyss below.

I hang on and find a foothold in the rocky mountainside, I manage to pull myself up and recover my bag that I threw over.

I hear the loud creaking of a door opening, I look up to see a woman dressed in warm expensive attire approaching flanked by two guards carrying swords at their sides.

I stand up straight as she approaches, but doesn't come too close. "Welcome, you must be freezing. Please come in and dine with us, we shall discuss various arrangements over dinner." Her voice is calm, confident; she obviously has no fear of me.

I don't like it, "How do you know I don't come here as an enemy?"

She smirks, "Then I'll be more than happy to give the snipers who surround you at every angle the order to shoot."

I smile as well, though it is hidden under the mask I wear. "You take no chances, I'll take you up on your offer then." I give my bags to one of the guards and we enter the palace through the front gate.

Part 3 [Ra's Al Ghul's PoV]

He doesn't seem the least bit surprised when Talia brings him into the arena, and without a word I give my disciples the signal to attack. A few cuts and bruises, slashes here and there, but all in all he crushes them all, literally. This was even without his Venom mechanism pumping the steroid into his system, now we'll see how he fares against Talia without it.

She and Bane are unarmed, they are to use only their wits and skill in combat to achieve victory, the gong sounds and he rushes her, a reckless and stupid move. Talia gives him a swift kick to the face, the blood spews inside his mask from his broken nose, choking him.

She lands behind and taunts him, "This is the fearsome warrior who broke the Bat? He must've caught Wayne napping!" She laughs and doesn't notice he's dispatched the guard who was holding his Venom kit. A sniper next to me takes aim; I put my sword to his throat and whisper in his ear:

"My daughter must learn a lesson in underestimating her opponent."

By the time my foolish daughter has realized her mistake, Bane has already gotten a full dose of Venom in his system from the tubing hooked into the back of his head, his muscles become engorged and veins pop out of his skin.

Even then I know my daughter still has a chance to recover from her mistake, I see she tries to make a grab for the tubing at the back of Bane's mask, but the hulking brute grabs her ankle and smashes her to the tile, rendering her unconscious with this one move.

"I applaud you for defeating my daughter, and teaching her a valuable lesson. However, you have much to learn yourself Bane." My voice echoes from the balcony above the indoor arena, as a servant takes my green cloak and robes, leaving me bare-chested as I hand over my scimitar.

"What is there for me to learn? I have just defeated the most skilled the League of Assassin's has to offer have I not?"

I chuckle at the larger man's ignorance, "A bold claim, but Talia is not the leader of the League. That would be Ra's Al Ghul himself."

"Then where is this coward who lurks in the shadows? Why does he not come and face me himse-."

Before Bane can finish I have already made my first strike, swift as an eagle I break two of his ribs and send him crashing to the floor.

"As I said, there is still much for you to learn. Under me, as my pupil and eventual heir, you will overcome the limits that your addiction has placed on you. When I am through with you Bane, you will no longer need Venom." 

Bane slowly stands up, obviously wary of being struck again, clearly never having been hit with such force from anyone but the detective.

"What must I do," Bane speaks as he touches the remote on his wrist, the swelling of his muscles going down as the flow of Venom stops, "…Sensei?"

Part 4: [Bruce Wayne's PoV]

"Well Alfred, apparently Bane was transferred out of Blackgate Prison to a quote, more secure location outside Metropolis. I've checked and double checked, he never arrived, and the prison transport is missing, along with everyone on it." Bruce said, sitting at the large screen that was currently occupied with images of a heavily muscled man wearing a wrestling style mask with tubes running out of the back.

Alfred stood beside Bruce's high backed swivel chair with a tray of tea, "Speaking of Metropolis, when was the last time you talked to that Kent fellow?"

"Not since the Bizarro incident with Luthor" Bruce answered back, eyes never leaving the screen as he typed.

"Well then I think it's time you paid your old friend and comrade a visit don't you think?" Alfred said taking a sip of tea.

"A trip to Metropolis? With Bane on the loose along with several more hardened criminals from Blackgate? No, I can't afford to go have a pleasant visit with old friends at a time like this."

"Who said anything about it being pleasant? I meant you could rekindle your partnership again, especially if this goes into Metropolis territory, you're going to need Superman's help."

"Hmm, not a bad idea Alfred, I'll order the tickets right now."

"They're already right here sir." Alfred said holding up two plane tickets to Metropolis, which had been underneath Bruce's tea. "If you bothered to drink your tea instead of obsessing over the criminal element once in awhile you'd find there are benefits to the occasional refreshment."

"Alfred, I'm not packed ye-"

"Your bags are at the door sir, and don't worry about your 'special' clothes, I've personally made sure they won't go through airport security"

"You never cease to amaze me Alfred, thank you."

Alfred flushed at this, "Nor you I sir, you're very welcome."

Part 4: [Superman's PoV]

I hear him approaching the front door of the fortress before he even knocks. I can hear his heartbeat and see him through the walls as he stands there against the cold chill of the wind and snow.

"Lois, could you get the door please?" I ask her kindly as I use my heat vision to meld a new arm to the socket of one of the many robotic assistants that roam the Fortress of Solitude's halls.

"But I didn't hear-"Lois began, then she heard the doorbell and smiled at me knowingly.

"Ok mister x-ray vision! I'll get it." Lois teased.

I finished welding the arm onto the bot, he moved it around a bit and thanked me as he hopped off the table and went on his way. I heard Lois calling me from the entrance, judging by how her heart rate had picked up she seemed a bit uneasy around our guest.

To see Batman standing at my door was quite a surprise, he was often one to work alone since what happened to Jason Todd, the second Robin.

"Hello Clark. Seems one of mine has managed to slip through your territory undetected." Perhaps he didn't mean for it to sound like he was being as rude as it came out.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Lois of course, rushed to my defense.

"It's ok Lois," I turned from her to my fellow JL member and occasional partner, "What do you mean?"

"May I come in and explain?" Batman asked his cape and cowl already covered in snow.

"Of course, make yourself at home!" I lead the way to a warmer part of the fortress and closed the door behind us.

From his utility belt Batman produced a disc, he handed it to me and I placed it into the computer.

Instantly a mug shot of what I'd consider Batman's equivalent of my most lethal foe Doomsday appeared on the screen.

Bane

The Man Who Broke the Bat.

Batman spoke then, "According to official records, Bane was to be transferred to a more secure prison outside Metropolis after nearly escaping so many times from Blackgate. However the transport was found abandoned and the crew is missing, probably dead, with Bane nowhere to be found." He explained sipping a cup of cocoa that Lois had kindly made for him after he nearly froze to death outside.

"Do you think he's somewhere in Metropolis?" I asked.

"Doubtful, with you on patrol he wouldn't have much chance getting far, he'd have been spotted already. No someone had to have been helping him pull this off, and I don't think he's still anywhere near Gotham or Metropolis." Batman mused.

"What makes you say that?" Lois asked from beside me.

Batman took another sip before answering her, "Call it a gut feeling, unfortunately sometimes after fighting these types for so long you have to make yourself think like them to catch them. And right now if I were Bane I'd be long gone."

"But isn't that a good thing? He's out of our hair!" Lois said with a relieved look on her face.

"It's not that simple, Lois. He's a dangerous man, and a fugitive. We can't just let him run loose out there just because he's currently not bothering either of our hometowns." I explained.

"Go to the newspaper article I included on the disc." Batman said gruffly.

I did so, it was a front page story of an armored car on its side. Batman leaned closer to the screen, the white slits in his cowl becoming thinner as he squinted.

"See something, Bruce?" I inquired.

Bruce hit a button on the keypad, zooming in to a corner of the picture, and then enhancing the image that had become blurry.

Lois leaned in closer too, "Is that...a ninja?" She chuckled light heartedly at the thought of a ninja being in Gotham.

But neither Batman nor I were laughing right now, we knew that the presence of a ninja at the crime scene could only mean one thing: The League of Assassins was involved.


End file.
